One known device for regulating a medium (European Patent Disclosure EP 1 536 169 A1) has a valve housing with a valve inlet and a valve outlet as well as a valve opening, located between the valve inlet and the valve outlet, that is surrounded by a valve seat. The valve opening and the valve seat are located in a valve chamber. The valve seat, for opening and closing the valve opening, cooperates with a valve member that is secured to the face end of an armature of an electromagnet, the armature protruding into the valve chamber.
The armature is guided axially displaceably in a guide sleeve, which in turn is inserted into the valve chamber and is sealed off in it from the chamber wall. A valve closing spring is located in a blind bore of the armature and is braced on one end on the armature and on the other on an adjusting pin that is accessible from the outside, and when the electromagnet is not excited, the valve closing spring, via the armature, presses the valve member against the valve seat.
When current is supplied to the electromagnet, the armature is displaced axially counter to the spring force of the valve closing spring, and the armature lifts the valve member from the valve seat, thus uncovering the valve opening, and depending on the stroke of the valve member, a greater or lesser quantity of a medium flows from the valve inlet to the valve outlet via the valve chamber. The valve chamber is constantly filled with medium, so that the valve member and the face end of the armature are always bathed by the medium.